the_adventures_of_squidward_tentaclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Patrick Star
Patrick, although mentally weak, has many skills such as: *Strength: Patrick has shown to be very physically strong; in many episodes, he can lift his rock. In "What Ever Happened to SpongeBob? and "Squid Baby", he is strong enough to lift the entire road. In many video games such as "Battle for Bikini Bottom", the movie game and "SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis," his special ability is to pick up and throw heavy objects and even his friends. However, in "Krusty Krushers," he can't even tear a piece of paper apart then he gets a paper cut. *Driving: Patrick has shown to be an excellent driver, unlike SpongeBob. *Singing: Patrick has never had a solo and is rarely shown singing, however he does it fairly well. *Drumming: In the episode "Band Geeks," Patrick was the lead drummer in the band, he is also seen drumming in "Squidward's House Party," in "Tentacle Vision," and for a brief moment in "The Camping Episode" during the "Campfire Song Song." *Dancing: Patrick was jazz dancing with SpongeBob in the episode "Squidtastic Voyage." *Disguising: In "That's No Lady," Patrick stays in disguise as "Patricia" for a long time. He takes off the suit, embarrassing Squidward. Squidward said he had to go to the bathroom and take a shower but the Krusty Krab doesn't have showers (He was probably talking about a shower at his house or simply making an excuse to leave out of embarrassment). *Seahorse riding: In "Dunces and Dragons," Patrick does not know how to ride a seahorse; however, in "A Life in a Day," he can do it, it is likely that he learned how to ride over time. *Survival Skills: In "To Save a Squirrel," he and SpongeBob nearly eat each other to survive. He also made earmuffs out of his own bellybutton lint so he could play without being harrassed by Sandy in "Survival of the Idiots." He also made warm clothing out of her fur. *Jellyfishing: Patrick sometimes forgets how to jellyfish, however once reminded, he does it well. *Eating in one bite: In "Pressure," Patrick ate a Krabby Double Deluxe in one bite. *Doing absolutely nothing: In "Stanley S. SquarePants," Patrick showed SpongeBob and Stanley on the art of doing nothing, and in "The Pink Purloiner," he did nothing for 8 hours straight, while SpongeBob was spying on him. *Staring: Patrick is good at staring with SpongeBob in their Staring Contest Game in various episodes. *Karate Chopping: In "Karate Star," Patrick is a skilled karate "genius" at chopping. However, his hand started to go out of control and he cut it off, regenerating his limbs like SpongeBob in "Graveyard Shift." *Performing anything dangerous: In "A Life in a Day," Patrick wanted to "live like Larry" by *torturing himself in life-threatening skills. *Performing extreme stunts: Patrick is sometimes an ultimate daredevil in "I Had an Accident" and "A Life in a Day." *Reproducing and taking off his arm but re-growing it: In Karate Star, he went completely crazy and ripped his arm off. Once he explained to SpongeBob starfish regenerate their arms, they were both fine with it. Then later in the episode it is shown Starfish reproduce. Category:Characters Category:Pedrolucas1